<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potter Luck on Felix Felicis Stringing along an Ex-Riddle by Dragaeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272047">Potter Luck on Felix Felicis Stringing along an Ex-Riddle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragaeth/pseuds/Dragaeth'>Dragaeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Attempt at Humor, Frenemies, Gen, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragaeth/pseuds/Dragaeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort took a sip of Felix Felicis right before the final battle. They both die and get reincarnated in another universe, not knowing the other was right there in the same world until they met at a ministry ball.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potter Luck on Felix Felicis Stringing along an Ex-Riddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Potter didn't show with five minutes remaining of the hour, Voldemort took a sip of Felix felicis. He was starting to think he might actually die, as Potter clearly destroyed most of his horcruxes. He was in the middle of the forbidden forest, with only nagini for company. Absentmindedly toying with the Elder wand, he tried to convince himself that he will leave the victor, but a persistent voice in the back of his head stated otherwise. The wand wasn't working for him. Knowing Potter's absurd luck, Potter might be the actual owner, he thought with sullen incredulity.</p><p>His thought process was interrupted when Harry Potter appeared before him, wandless and ready to die. He really should've questioned why Potter decided that dying would be the best route when he has always absolutely refused to die, but felix thought it was an absolutely wonderful event and that Voldemort should kill Harry Potter. So he did. He ignored the inexpiable magical backlash that caused him to collapse. He proceeded to declare Harry Potter dead, only for the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Die to come back from the fucking dead just to spite him. <em>Everything is wrong, </em>he thought, separate from the potion's effect. <em>Isn't it supposed to make me lucky?</em> Outwardly condescending, he circling along with the living dead, predator to predator. Both worn and weary, unwilling to fight .</p><p>Surprisingly, Potter actually tried to give him a way out by pleading for him to feel remorse. Voldemort would. He really, really would try, if not for his state of denial and the potion urging to stand proud in a losing battle. His most powerful weapon was not his, and Potter's weapon was the knowledge of the weapon's ownership. He knew, logically, that he would definitely lose this one, but it actually happening was a whole other thing. A green-eyed teen with sleep deprived eye-bags and specky glasses disarming an old squiggly twig with a polished stick from a seventy year old pale, nose-less, hairless man looked utterly pathetic, and that's all it took to kill Voldemort.</p>
<hr/><p>Voldemort's ears were blasted by the sound of bawling. <em>Why- who's crying? </em>He thought, disoriented, trying to remember the last thing that happened. After the battle, he floated around nothingness for a timeless period, simply at peace, and appeared<em> Is this a baby's body what the bloody buggering fuck I blame Potter</em> he internally ranted, being completely overwhelmed by the new sensations of a baby discovering air. "His name is Thomas Marvolo Gaunt," a worn female voice whispered, bringing Voldemort- now Thomas out of his musings just to scream internally.</p><p>What can a baby do? nothing. Absolutely nothing. He endured breastfeeding for one and a half years and the affection of loving parents who he absolutely did not grow fond of. Nope. Not at all. His parents were infuriatingly sane so he couldn't hate them. So if Thomas Gaunt didn't plan to leave his family soon, it was because it was the most convenient living arrangement.</p><p>By the age of 9, Thomas Gaunt was well known in the pureblood circles, being charming, attractive, overly polite, and of high status. He looked quite similar to Tom Riddle, just having a less threatening aura and longer hair. He acted quite like Tom Riddle would as well, but he wasn't a bitter boy. He was a 79 year old having a second chance at life and making the most of it.</p><p>Seeing Hogwarts well and up was odd. he half expected random pillars to be laying on the floor when he turned certain corners. It really was a shame he absolutely demolished the Hogwarts from his universe or whatever, but he's not in that universe now so its not his problem. It was stranger to see their faces. There was a child Snape, Abraxas, Weasley, and a female Diggory. Thank Merlin the only Potter in the school was James Potter.</p><p>He befriended Severus and Abraxas in the hopes of being more at ease with familiar people. That was a bad idea, as he had a slightly different less overlordy personality and they constantly teased him about his rival.</p><p>His rival was a Hufflepuff. Unlike the annoying jealous Ronald Weasley and the arrogant James Potter, the infuriatingly lovable muggleborn Hufflepuff challenged the heir of Slytherin, and was on the same footing as him, a bloody reincarnated seventy year old self-proclaimed dark lord. The Hufflepuff competed with him in grades, could keep up with him in dueling, and had plenty of inter-house connections. Slughorn invited him to his parties, and all the teachers loved him. They both constantly competed for the top of their class. And Evan Williams had the <em>gall </em>to have such an ordinary name to be on par with himself. It was completely infuriating that Williams helped him out in tight spots as well, he couldn't even hate him. It would be a respectful competition if they didn't trade insults all the time, so it just got confusing. He glared daggers at the Hufflepuff, who was currently at the Ravenclaw table conversing with Lupin.</p><p>Someone elbowed his ribs and sighed exasperatedly. "Tom, stop staring at Williams and eat your lunch. You can't beat his grades on an empty stomach." Abraxas joked, causing Thomas to shift his glare onto him, stabbing his food aggressively.</p><p>He didn't need to study, he already finished the curriculum about sixty years ago. "I'm not staring and I have the highest grades right now," he mumbled, turning towards his plate. "I'm mentally projecting how much I hate him to make him feel uncomfortable."</p><p>Abraxas blinked. "Sure." he drawled, not taking his eyes off the puff. "Wonderful excuse for checking someone out." he stated very seriously.</p><p>Volde-Tom spluttered. "Lor- Gaunts do not 'check people out', we ask them for their hand if we're interested." He informed him, caught off guard, succeeding in sounding dignified and surpressing his blush.</p><p>"Right, yes, that absolutely <em>must</em> be why you're the first to ask for him in every class with the puffs," Snape drawled, butting in, lips twitching.</p><p>"He's my rival, of course I'm always looking for him!" he exclaimed, only half believing what he said. It never occurred to him that he could ever have a romantic interest, being alone for so long with no attractions. He still didn't know what do do with emotions though, so he just ignored that possibility for now. Besides, he was eighty six years old, and it would be straight creepy. He sighed, frustrated. He sometimes missed being Lord Voldemort, no one would be pestering him to this extent.</p><p>"A rival that saved you from Dumbledore when caught red-handed?" Snape added, eyebrows raised, disbelieving.</p><p>"I don't know why he did that either! does he want to be an ally or a rival? I can't tell! Williams is so confusing!" He absolutely did not whine.</p><p>At that moment, Evan turned and faced the group that was staring back at him, blue eyes piercing through Toms. He tapped his chin as if pensive, tilted his head, gave a cheeky grin and mock salute before turning back.</p><p>"See? This is exactly what I meant! he's bloody confusing!" He threw his arms up, giving up all pretenses of presenting himself with composure as the heir of Slytherin should.</p><p>Both Abraxas and Snape stifled their laughter, sharing a look. "Alright, lets head back to the common room where you will definitely not mope," Severus nodded seriously, already moving to leave the table, with Abraxas doing the same.</p><p>Thomas sighed resignedly and followed them out, making sure to mimick his usual facial expression when plotting someone's downfall.</p>
<hr/><p>Thomas was now the youngest undersecretary of the minister, trying out his original plan from his first life in the whole 'making dark magic legal and dividing magicals from muggles' thing that went awry. It was going pretty well so far, dark magic was being taught in Hogwarts and the families of muggleborns were put under secrecy contracts.</p><p>Constant success was boring though, as it was planned out and expected. There was no rival here. The ministry was completely under his thumb. There was no Harry Potter or Evan Williams to provide a challenge. Sitting at his desk pretending to do work, He mentally berated himself. With a sane mind, he reflected, he could conclude that Harry Potter was never really a challenge.</p><p>In 1981, he could've thrown him out of the window or something. When he was with Quirrel, he could've just taken the stone quietly without waiting for Potter.<em> Why did he even expect him to show up?</em> He wondered distractedly. In the graveyard, he could've simply used Diggory's blood or Crouch Sr's. For the prophecy, he could've just polyjuiced himself to retrieve it. He kept pulling Potter into life threatening situations, and the boy just kept living.</p><p>It was frustrating, to reflect on his past life just to find out he was really just an utter dumbass. He purposefully went <em>in person</em> to kill the child who's said to be his downfall. He involved Potter in his plans for the stone which only fuelled Potter's drive to defeat him. He was defeated the second time. He was so sure that Potter was his enemy that he made Potter his enemy. He never did figure out the whole prophecy. There was also the whole horcrux thing that drove him to insanity.</p><p>Realizing he went on a tangent, he let out a defeated sigh. He didn't have time to constantly imagine different scenarios to replace his past actions. Potter wasn't even here, so regretting anything would be useless. He went back to work, organizing another insufferable ministry ball. Everything was so utterly boring. There would be fancy decorations and delicious food, and the same crowd of people to entertain. Unlike his life as Tom Riddle, people actually hit on Thomas Gaunt, so that was another thing to tolerate.</p>
<hr/><p>At the ball, Thomas escaped towards the food. Leaning on the table full of food covered with red tablecloth, Gaunt took a sip of wine, hoping the dim lighting would conceal his existence from the ball attendees and observed the people around him. There was Abraxas chatting with Severus, having enough connections to not mingle. James Potter, a high ranking auror, was searching the crowds for other Gryffindors, he supposed. Ronald Weasley, an auror, was searching out for Jean Granger, the deputy of magical law enforcement. She was speaking with Amelia Bones, and moved out of sight when spotting Weasley's searching eyes.</p><p>He let out a huff. Everything they did was like routine. His eyes searched out for Slughorn. Although he didn't exactly enjoy his company, he always managed to drag along some poor sod who probably didn't want to come but was too good for Sluggy to pass up. He strided up towards Slughorn past the people mingling.</p><p>"Thank you, professor, but I really am content with my quiet life. Being a professional seeker is simply too invasive for me," he heard from Slughorn's guest as he approached.</p><p>"Ah, well, if you ever change your mind, there will be an open spot for you," Slughorn brushed off joyfully but a bit resigned, trading looks with the man beside him.</p><p>Evan, when he caught Thomas' eye, greeted lazily, "Hello, Riddle."</p><p>They both froze, wide-eyed, staring at each other as they both realized what came out of Evan's mouth. He tuned out of his surroundings, only focusing on Evan. Sluggy was flickering his eyes between the two of them, confused, while slowly edging away out of sight.</p><p>Evan glared at the ground and muttered a <em>fuck </em>before whipping his head up, tousling his muddy red shoulder length hair. He swirled his glass, pensive, leaning back on one leg casually with arms half folded. A smile crept onto his face, as he put up some silencing ward. "Well, damn, it actually is you, Riddle. I couldn't figure out if you were just an alternate dimension version or someone with cross dimension memories. Glad you decided against horcruxes and killing babies this time 'round, eh?" Evan-? Said, a tad too casually.</p><p>To-Thomas, brain still catching up with this revelation, just stupidly stuttered, "who...?" He trailed off, unsure, as he never knew of someone like Evan Williams in his time.</p><p>Evan just smiled pleasantly and sipped his glass. "Potter luck really is something combined with Felix, hm? I was just about to duel you and knew if I won then I would have to deal with the title of 'defeater of Voldemort' and all the hero worship" he spat out, grimacing. "I took a sip in hopes of avoiding the crowds that will inevitably find me and prevent me from sleeping. Turning into a baby was much better though," he sighed, wistfully, then perked up. " Oh! How were your loving parents this time around? You're not a byproduct of a love potion this time so.." he trailed off, watching Thomas expectantly.</p><p>Potter. Of course. He mentally slapped himself. Who else would wind up in such absurd situations such as this? Mind still reeling from the mount of information presented to him, he started slowly. "Well, I also took some Felix a few minutes before you showed up to die. I thought I might actually die that day and well, I did, and ended up as a baby here. I didn't exactly have a goal while taking it though, just wanted a decent outcome." He said, hand releasing his chin to loosely point absentmindedly towards the air, shooting Potter a questioning look.</p><p>Potter blinked, and facepalmed. "Of course you don't know I was your bloody horcrux," he muttered, causing Thomas to actually gape at Potter. Potter, not noticing Thomas' reaction, explained, "When I died, I appeared at a crossroad of sorts, with a mangled baby thing under the bench. Dumbledore was there too, trying to convince me to leave it be." He sneered at this, and went on. "Like hell I was gonna listen to someone who set me up to die after using me for his purposes. Anyway, I took the mangled baby with me when I came back, so I can assume that's part of the reason why you're also here." Evan nodded resolutely, completely satisfied by his deduction. "Any-who, how's your life? Are you bloodthirsty? Do you have Death Eaters or any of the sort? I assumed not because you're doing it politically, which I approve of by the way, but I don't know if you have a following or not. Any horcruxes? Oh by the way, I can still speak parseltongue, which is weird but I'm not going to think much of it," He shot rapidly, eager to hear his response.</p><p>Thomas just resigned himself to answering his questions to avoid further pestering from Potter. Yes, he has a loving family who took care of him properly. No, he was not blood thirsty. No followers, but very devoted assistants and charmed ministry employees. No more horcruxes. Though Potter might still be a horcrux if he did, in fact, pick up the baby. Potter could speak parseltongue. Wow. What the bloody- whatever. Everything was buzzing in his mind and wasn't making sense of much.</p><p>"Huh. Cool. I'm actually a half-blood, you know, but the family was a different type of abusive. the Dursleys I could've handled, but not the family I was born into, so I dropped myself off at an orphanage and got adopted by muggles. I glamored my eyes and hair too just so the family couldn't find me." He frowned. "I obliviated them from my memory along with my actual name, in case I was ever put on trial for something.</p><p>Oh and I'm in Hufflepuff for my loyalty to sticking to my beliefs I guess. I dunno, I think the hat just looked into my mind and knew I would cause too much chaos in either Slytherin or Gryffindor." Potter/Evan suddenly lit up with a mischievous smile."Oh! Did you know I was actually supposed to be in Slytherin my first life? Malfoy was a prat though, and Hagrid who was sent to retrieve me spouted on about how Slytherins were evil so I decided against it." Evans paused, waiting for a reaction. When he just received a blank stare, he sighed.</p><p>"Alright, you're numb from too many revelations and probably need a drink. Just owl me, yeah? I'll fill you in on my side of the story in out first life and you can do the same. Tell the owl to find Evan James though, not Williams. Ta!" He mock saluted, walking backwards back into the crowd with a shit eating grin on his face while dispelling the muffliato spell.</p><p>After a few moments of Thomas just standing there, staring at where Willi-Potter disappeared, he came back to reality and looked around. Most people were trying to glance at him discreetly, shocked at a very lengthy and civil interaction between Thomas Gaunt and Evan Williams.</p><p>Thomas deflated, completely drained. He wanted some excitement, but not this much, damnit. He shuffled through the crowd towards the red covered table and poured himself another glass. It wasn't doing much for him, especially in an already stifling environment where everyone was trying to speculate about him. He soon left the ministry and headed home to get absolutely plastered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>